


Childhood Memories

by TheHyperWriter



Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: ANGSTY AS FUCC BOIII, Children Doing Dangerous Shit, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hyper's Zhian Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHyperWriter/pseuds/TheHyperWriter
Summary: "We didn't realize we were making memories... we just knew we were having fun."
Relationships: Lian/Zhin (Paladins)
Series: Zhian Shipping Fuel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Childhood Memories

“Good night, your Highness.” 

“Good night, Khan.” Lian settled down into the fluffy cushions of her bed. The little girl was practically buried in the pillows of her bed. She pulled the blanket over her head as her giant bodyguard, Khan left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. From a small crack under the blanket, Lian watched as the triangle of light from the hallway outside disappeared and Khan’s footsteps receded into nothingness.

She waited a few moments, checking that there was nothing but silence and darkness. When she was sure the coast was clear, she threw the covers off of herself and peered over the side of the bed. 

“Hey! You can come out now!” She hissed.

A raven haired boy crawled out from under the bed and grinned at her. He was a little older than her; about 11. His shoulder length hair was a little messy from hiding under the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and winced as he tore through some knots. He climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of her. 

“Can we go now, Zhin?” Lian said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, “Can you show me what you wanted me to see?” 

He sprang up and ran to her bedroom window, “Well what are we waiting for?” He laughed and flung it open, “Come on!”

She jumped off her bed and followed him. He stepped out onto the ledge outside and held out a hand to her. She grabbed on and gingerly climbed out onto the ledge. The palace garden was far below them. It was almost vertigo inducing. She leaned against Zhin, relieved he was holding tightly onto her. He slowly led her along the ledge, taking care to keep against the wall.

“Don’t look down…” He joked as he gave her a boost up to another ledge higher up. He nimbly climbed up after her. And when he noticed that she looked a little scared, he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“You won’t let me fall, will you?” Lian hugged him and buried her face in his robe. 

Zhin returned her embrace, “Never. I promise.” He said. He led her on, “We are almost there, princess.” He said reassuringly. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“You’ll see…” 

He pulled himself up onto the palace rooftop and reached out to help her up onto the slates of the roof. They walked across the roof and sat down side by side in the shadow of one of the castle’s spires. Zhin draped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Now look up.” 

Lian turned her gaze upwards at the sky and gasped. There in the dark sky were stars; thousands of them. They twinkled in different colors, illuminating the shattered moon in the sky above. She looked at Zhin,

“Wow! It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed. Her white hair was tousled by the wind, blowing strands across her face.

Zhin smiled, “ That’s not all.” He said, “Wait for it…” 

Then, right before their eyes, the stars began to fall and streak across the sky, leaving trails of light behind them. Soon, the night sky was filled with hundreds and hundreds of shooting stars. 

The light from the stars lit up Zhin’s hazel brown eyes, “If you stayed in bed, you would have missed it!” He cried, “I did not want you to miss this! Because you may never see it again!” 

“Why not?” 

“Well… the meteors only come every 20 years and it happened to arrive today.” He looked up to watch the last of the shooting stars as they fell, “I wanted to show you what it is like since you have never seen a meteor shower before…” 

“Thank you, Zhin.” Lian hugged him again, “I won’t forget this!” 

“I...I will not forget you, princess.” He was hesitant in his words.

She pulled away from him, “What do you mean?” Her blue eyes began to tear, “I thought I’ll always see you! Are you leaving?” 

“Yes. I am returning to my kingdom. I believe we will not see each other for a long time.” He drew her closer, trying his best to shield her from the night time chill, “I wish I could stay… but it is not my parents’ wishes for me to do so.” 

“But I don’t want you to go!” Lian was crying now. She sniffed as Zhin wiped away her tears with his hand,

“Lian…” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I cannot promise that we will meet again. But I will never forget this night. Promise me that if you see the shooting stars again, you will remember me. I will do the same.” 

“I promise…” 

Lian found herself drifting off to sleep. Although she fought to stay awake, nothing helped. She rested her head on Zhin’s shoulder. He too, was dozing off. With their arms around each other, the two children fell asleep on the rooftop under the stars. 

* * *

“Princess, I’d advise you to not hire that man.” 

“Why not, Khan?” Lian glared at her advisor, “He has useful skills and connections. He may even be able to help us win this war!” 

“He is a crook and a thief, princess.” Khan said, folding his massive arms, “He also demands such a large sum of money for his services. We could use that gold to recruit more men!” 

When Lian didn’t reply, he sighed. 

“Princess, I know the both of you grew up together… but he is not the boy you once knew.” He said, “He has changed, princess. His honor has long since faded. Something has happened to him, and we both know this, Lian.” 

Lian’s lips hardened into a thin line, “Ugh!” She spat, “Just… just bring him in here! Let me settle this with him!” 

“Yes, your Highness.”

When he was led in by Khan, Lian’s breath caught. Zhin was different. He looked… older. His hazel eyes did not hold that same warmth as it had in his youth. They were cold and unforgiving. This, combined with a menacing scowl, gave him a sour look. He glared at her through his bitter mask, like he wanted to kill her. 

The princess got over her surprise rather quickly and her gaze became steely. Zhin was not her friend in this situation; he was only a mercenary, who was here to do the work he would be paid for. Then he would be gone. Just like he did all those years ago.

“Fool! You dare not kneel in my presence?” She said in the most commanding tone she could muster.

Zhin defiantly said nothing and remained staring daggers at her. 

Lian was shocked at the words that had just come out of her mouth. When they were young, she would never have dreamed of talking to him like that. But we aren’t children anymore. She reminded herself. And we have business to get to. 

“So, have you decided to take my offer of 90 thousand gold coins?” Lian said, staring down at him from her throne. 

“Make it seven hundred thousand. Only then will I discuss this any further.” 

“Wha…? THAT’S RIDICULOUS!” She slammed her fist onto the arm of her throne, “I am already overtaxing my people! How much more gold do you want me to make them pay? I _cannot_ charge them more than I do now! My kingdom’s economy will SUFFER!” 

She paused to let her words sink in, then continued,

“AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT DURING TIMES OF WAR! ZHIN, PLEASE…TAKE WHAT I AM ABLE TO GIVE YOU!” 

“Has something happened to the powerful House Aico?” Zhin scoffed, “How fast time flies! _Have you fallen from grace already?_ ” 

His words sliced through her like the edge of a knife. Anger bloomed in her heart and her eyes darkened. She took her crystal rifle from her side and placed it across her lap, a finger on the trigger. 

“Very well. If you are to talk to me like that, then you will not get anything. Our deal is off.” 

“Khan.” She glanced at her bodyguard, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… get this man out of my sight.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” 

As the massive armored man moved to escort Zhin from the room, Lian, unbeknownst to anyone, began to weep. 


End file.
